


Blow

by Sugarplum89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Karaoke, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stackson Brotp, The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplum89/pseuds/Sugarplum89
Summary: Stiles convinces the pack that he got moves with a little help from Bruno Mars', Chris Stapelton's and Ed Sheeran's song 'Blow'. :D
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw a video of Jensen Ackles and Lisa Berry singing this song (and thereby introducing me to this piece of filth, ha), my internal Sterek-cinema starts playing whenever I hear it.  
> I took the liberty to slightly amend the lyrics to the sterek-verse. Hope you enjoy!

"As if you would know how to dance seductively! You can't even coordinate your limbs on a normal day!" Derek heard Jackson sneer to a flabbergasted Stiles. 

"Excuse me Mister, I'll have you know that I totally CAN coordinate my limbs seductively, if I wanna! Tell them, Sourwolf!" 

And with that all eyes were on a grinning Derek, who didn't even get a chance to respond as Lydia snorted: "Oh please, as if Derek would know. He totally fell for your chaotic Bambi vibes and never looked beyond!" 

"Lies and slander! I'm gonna show you and I'm gonna seduce you all at once with my sweet moves! Wanna bet?" Everyone whistled and hollered to that. 

"OK, I'm intrigued. If you don't convince me of your 'sweet moves' as you call it, I want you to clean my Porsche thoroughly and by hand.", Jackson demanded. 

"Deal. And when - not if - I convince you, I'll get to have that baby of yours for a drive for a whole weekend!", Stiles smirked.

After Jackson agreed, Stiles made his way over to the DJ of the karaoke bar the pack were spending their evening in and talked to him for a while, looking for the perfect song. 

They had to wait for several other people to sing their partially mediocre, partially quite good renditions of popular songs until the DJ was calling for Stiles. 

The whole pack cheered him on and followed him to the small stage where he was handed a mic. 

"Listen up, everyone - my bro Stiles is gonna bring some heat to you now, singing Blow by Bruno Mars, Chris Stapleton and Ed Sheeran. Make some noooise!" 

Derek gulped as the lights turned dark, one single spot engulfing Stiles' slender body, framed by black jeans and a tight, shoulder hugging dark red shirt as he was standing with his back to them. An electric guitar started playing and Stiles began to swing his hips to the rhythm. 

With a loud cry he turned around and then started singing with a - not surprising to Derek but to the rest of the pack - strong voice. 

_I'm feelin' like a bullet  
_ _Jumpin' out a gun  
_ _I'm feelin' like a winner  
_ _I feel like the one_

Focusing on Derek and winking, all while lasciviously dancing against the mic stand he proceeded with:

_You're doin' somethin' to me_   
_You're doin' somethin' strange_   
_Well, jump back, talk to me, ma man_   
_You make me wanna make a baby, baby_   
_Uh_

And with that he pushed his crotch against the mic stand and drove the people in front of him crazy. Derek was not surprised that Stiles could sing and dance - the moment his movements were combined with music, his usual clumsiness was surprisingly gone. He was both aroused and proud of his sexy mate and couldn't wait to get his hands on him. 

As he started the next verse, the pack went wild and started hollering again. 

_Supernatural man_   
_Supernatural freak_   
_Don't know what you're doin'_   
_Got me feelin' weak_   
_Oh, I wanna call you fever, baby_   
_You can set a fire on me_   
_Hot damn, pop it like a pistol, papa_   
_You got me down on my knees, begging please_

Literally falling on his knees, never stopping his seductive hip movements, Stiles belted at the top of his lungs:

_I'm comin', baby_   
_I'm gunnin' for you, yeah_   
_Locked, loaded_   
_Shoot my shot tonight_   
_I'm comin', baby_   
_I'm gunnin' for you_   
_Pull my trigger, let me blow your mind_

Derek couldn't stop staring. It was no secret that he loved Stiles and especially his long neck, but that vein popping out with his screaming? It made his pants very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Risking a quick glance to Jackson and the rest of the pack, he smugly noticed that everyone was shocked and ecstatic at his mate's performance. 

_You black leather rocket_   
_You lil' wolfy king_   
_Everybody's watchin'_   
_Pretty little thing_

Another wink in Dereks direction, then Stiles started crawling to the edge of the stage and almost whispered:

_Baby, tell me, what's your fantasy?_   
_Come closer, let's talk about it_   
_You want white lines in a limousine_   
_Whipped cream and everything in-between, yeah_   
_I'm comin', baby_   
_I'm gunnin' for you, yeah_   
_Locked, loaded_   
_Shoot my shot tonight_   
_I'm comin', baby_   
_I'm gunnin' for you_   
_Pull my trigger, let me blow your mind_

Stiles jumped from the small stage and strutted straight over to Derek while an instrumental part played on. Both of them grinned widely before their lips joined in a short and heated kiss. Almost too soon Stiles turned around, but instead of going back, he started rubbing his ass into Derek's crotch before he started singing the last chorus, his head on Dereks shoulder tantalisingly presenting his long neck to him - he couldn't help himself and gave it a light bite. 

_I'm comin', baby_   
_I'm gunnin' for you, yeah_   
_Locked, loaded_   
_Shoot my shot tonight_   
_I'm comin', baby_   
_I'm gunnin' for you_   
_Pull my trigger, let me blow your mind, oh!_

Letting the mic drop and turning back around, he gave Derek another heated kiss, completely ignoring the wild crowd around them.

*

Turns out, Stiles had to wash Jackson's Porsche anyways, as he and Derek were getting adventurous on their weekend away with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit:  
> Blow by Bruno Mars, Chris Stapleton and Ed Sheeran  
> I (sadly) do not own any of the TW characters.


End file.
